War Of The Vampire Bats
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Epilogue up! STORY COMPLETE! FIRST FANFIC! Natsu and Gray were taking a walk, when a vampire bat kidnaps Natsu. Thinking that they're out for revenge, Gray tells the guild and they decide to wage war to tie loose ends. Will Natsu be saved by Gray, and Fairy Tail destroys the vampire bats for good? Or will the vampire bats get the revenge they wish for? Yaoi Warning!
1. Natsu Gets Kidnapped

Hi everyone! My name is YolandaStargazer, and I thank everyone so much for reading my first fanfic. I hope you like it and please review.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning there is yaoi contained in this fanfic. If this is uncomfortable for you, then please don't read. Thank you.

**DISCLAMER**: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. I only own this plot.

I'm sorry for any possible errors in this chapter. Please try to comprehend what is happening and enjoy the story=)

**SPECIAL THANKS**: I would like to thank Mrs. Soul Evans for editing my fanfic and giving me support.

Rated T because of occasional swearing

Now... Enjoy the first chapter of War Of The Vampire Bats!=)

Chapter 1: Natsu Gets Kidnapped

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the gentle breeze brang beautiful sakura blossoms from a nearby tree. Among the citizens walking down one of Magnolia's many roads was Natsu Dragneel and his Ice Make Mage boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster. Recently, Erza has been piling request upon request onto the team, making it nearly impossible to even relax for a day or two, and completely impossible to go on a date! They just got back from a request and this was the last straw. This was too stressful, even for wizards like them. In a unanimous vote, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy ran away from Erza when she wasn't looking and went somewhere to relax.

After a month without any romantic moments, the dragon slayer felt at ease now, holding on to Gray's cold yet soft hand. They stopped walking in front of the sakura tree in the park, the place where they shared their first kiss and officially started going out with each other. They walked toward the tree and sat down underneath it's vast shade. Natsu was very tired now, but tried to not let Gray see. Gray noticed that his pink haired boyfriend was tired. "Natsu, if you want to you can sleep." "No no! I'm fine, you see?" Natsu tried not to, but he yawned right after. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and the Ice mage couldn't help but smile. "It's fine. Really, it is. If you're tired, you can sleep. Erza has been working us day in and day out. It's understandable that you're tired." After a long silence, Natsu gave in and decided he would take a little nap. He got comfortable by resting his head on Gray's shoulder, while Gray rested his head on top of Natsu's. They were about to go into a deep slumber, when screams could be heard all around Magnolia's streets. The vampire bats have returned. "Are you serious?! Why are they back so soon?" Natsu and Gray simultaneoulsy yelled, still in utter shock.

A man yelled,"The vampire bats have returned!"  
A woman holding a crying newborn boy asked,"What should we do?" while trying to calm the crying baby.  
The only thing that came in their minds was:run. A man told Natsu and Gray to run, but they stayed right there.

All of the citizens fled the scene, only leaving the fire dragon slayer, the ice make mage, and the vampire bat. It was circling above the duo, as if waiting for the optimum time to attack them. Natsu and Gray, as if on instinct, got into the defense stance and stayed focused so then they could counter the vampire bat's attack. All of a sudden, it disappeared. Natsu and Gray were caught off guard, and looked around the area. "Damn... Where is it?!" "I don't see it..." "I'm right here!" As if on cue, the vampire bat reappeared and swooped down, grabbing Natsu by his vest with it's claws. It took flight, and immediately after, Natsu felt very nauseated and wanted to hurl. "You...bastard... Let..me.. go..." Natsu tried to say without throwing up. The vampire bat said nothing and tightened it's grip on Natsu. Gray wasn't that far behind trying to grab Natsu out of it's grip, but it was too late. When he tried to grab Natsu, he was already unconscious on the vampire bat's claws, and was over the mountains. "Damn it!" He was furious, but he thought that maybe the guild could help him out with the situation. Not noticing he took off his white polo shirt, he ran all the way to the guild hall to tell everyone the news about the vampire bats and Natsu.___"Don't worry, Natsu. I'm going to come and save you, with or without the guild's help. Just hang in there!"_

_That's chapter 1. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review, and I hope you all look forward to Chapter 2.=)_


	2. We Will Fight

Hey guys I'm back! Thank you all who read chapter 1 and reviewed! I really appreciate it=) Now... The moment you've all been waiting for: Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. It took me awhile to translate notepad ideas to paragraphs...

**WARNING:**This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning yaoi(boyxboy) is contained in this. If this is not to your liking, then please no flames. Thank you.

I apologize for any grammar mistakes contained in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own this plot.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers: the guests, HappytheExceed, darkhuntressxir, and of course, my friend and editor, Mrs. Soul Evans! Thank you guys soo much!=)

Chapter 2: We Will Fight

It was just a normal day in Fairy Tail's main hall: lively, full of guild members getting plastered when it was only 2pm, and happy. That was, until Gray forced the doors to the entryway to open and yelled, "The vampire bats are back! And they took Natsu with them!" Gasps echoed throughout the guild hall. "Natsu?!" "Oh no..." "You think he's ok?" "Everyone calm down!" The headmaster of the guild, Makarov, walked towards the commotion, alongside Mira Jane. Everyone calmed down and turned towards their headmaster to hear what he was going to say. "Gramps! The vampire bats are back! This was way too soon for them to come back! What do we do now?" Gray was slightly panicking, that is, if you call "Slightly panicking" pacing back and forth the guild hall at a very quick pace and nearly freezing the hall like an iceberg in Antarctica. Nobody said anything to Gray. They all knew he was really worried about Natsu. Even Cana didn't jump at the oppurtunity to say that Gray's shirt was nonexistent from his body. "Child, calm down. We will find him. Don't worry.", Makarov said. After hearing that, Gray finally calmed down enough to not freeze their guild hall into a popsicle and gave a stiff nod.

In the meantime,Lucy was completely confused. The only thing she knew was that Natsu was kidnapped, but she had no clue as to what these vampire bats were. "Ummm... Vampire bats? What are those?" "That's right. Lucy wasn't around when the war happened" Mira Jane said. "Let us tell you a story from 5 years ago, Lucy." Erza cleared her throat and began:

"5 years ago, vampire bats suddenly came to Fiore, and attacked homeowners everywhere. All of the coroners said that they died of blood loss, and they had bite marks on their necks. When news of this came to light, every citizen in Fiore panicked. Then, the deaths started skyrocketing and many people in every city were killed."

Mira Jane picked up the story from here. "These vampire bats had the appearance of a vampire and wings of a bat that spanned to about 6 feet. From what I read about them they have magic energy just like us. They have their own type of magic called Repel Magic. The Repel Magic lets them repel any damage the sun's rays could do to them, giving them the ability to roam around during the day. This would be their time of day where they would find a person to kill. The females have the ability to transform into human females, and they can deceive the human males by showing they're no harm. Then when the men warmed up to them, the females attacked them. The females did all the dirty work, only leaving the men to watch over their children."

As Mira Jane finished saying that, Elfman mumbled, "But that's not manly though..." Even though it was quietly said, Mira could hear that from a mile away. She turned to Elfman and asked while smiling, "I'm sorry, dear brother, did you say something?" Even though she was smiling, she had a dark aura all over her body, and if her "Dear Brother" said the wrong thing, he would've wished he was dead. "N-no! I was just saying you are manly to do things like that, sis!" "Oh, is that so? Okay then!" Mira smiled, and Elfman got to live another day.

Gray's sweat dropped as he decided to join in the story and picked up after where Erza stopped. "Okaaay then... Moving on...All of Fiore sent requests to every guild, requesting us destroy the vampire bats. Fairy Tail decided to fight off all of the vampire bats. It was war between the humans and the vampire bats. We won the battle, but their children ran away during the battle. Now, 5 years later, the vampire bats are back, matured and looking for revenge. And the first person they want to destroy is the person who destroyed half of their vampire bat population with one fiery strike."

Lucy was still confused about things, but her mind quickly registered the fact that Natsu destroyed half of the vampire bat population with one strike. "N-Natsu?! He really did that?" Lucy jumped at least a foot in the air and her soul left her body for a little while in utter shock. Happy said, "Aye! Natsu was very hyperactive back in the day. Not to mention he could pull all-nighters if he knew that fighting was involved somewhere. Ahh, the good old days..." Lucy came back to the guild hall and yelled to the flying cat, "Don't act like you're a old person, cat!" _'Geez, Natsu. You go a little overboard sometimes, you know?' _Lucy thought as she looked at the blue cat who seemed to be beaming with pride knowing his best friend did that.

After awhile, everyone was in deep thought. Then, their headmaster made his decision. "Listen, my children!" The guild looked up to see their headmaster on top of the second floor rail. "I have decided. We will fight against the vampire bats once again and get Natsu back! I would've said Natsu could take care of himself, but this is a whole new situation. They're going to kill Natsu tonight to start with their revenge. I will not allow any of my dear family members to die! Who cares about the rules the magic counsel places on the guilds? If we don't react now, people will die! I won't let the magic counsel get in our way, because we're saving a dear friend, and we're #1!" Makarov pointed his index finger to the sky. "Yeah!" Loud chants were heard throughout the whole guild as they all pointed their index fingers to the sky and people ran around the guild to prepare for battle.

Where Natsu is held prisoner, Mt. Hakobe...

Natsu eyes shot open._'Where am I?' _He tried to look around, but couldn't see anything in the pitch black room. That's when he realized he was bound with some strange rope. He tried to tug it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to release a fireball and burn it off, but nothing came out. He was pretty sure when he was walking with Gray, he still had some magic energy. Then, like lightning, the answer came to him. _'Those bastards! They bound me with magic rope! That's why I can't use any of my magic energy!'_ Then, Natsu heard a couple of vampire bats talking. He heard "Why can't we just kill him now? He killed our parents, it's about time for him to pay!" "I know how you feel, but he needs to be killed then. That's what Mom and Dad said to do if they died. We have to respect their last wish. That's the least we could do, onii-chan." The other gave a defeated sigh and said, "I know, I know. I'll just wait then. That way I can have lots of fun killing him later." "I knew you'd understand, onii-chan! Now, should we get the preparations ready?" "All right. Let's go, Maria." "Yay! I'm coming, Marcus!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard this._ 'Holy shit! If I don't get outta here soon, I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die now! I wanna die with Gray by my side, not like this!" _Natsu furiously tried anything to get the ropes to come off. After all hope was lost, Natsu sighed defeatedly. Then, he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

_'Natsu... Can you hear me?'_ Natsu instantly brightened up when he heard this voice. It was Gray talking to him telepathically with the spell they used on each other when they started going out with each other. They wanted to use it when they were apart and wanted to talk with each other, but they never had the chance to use it. _'Gray! I can hear you loud and clear!' 'Good... I guess the spell works then.' 'So, what were you going to say, Ice block?' 'The guild is coming to save you, Natsu. We're going to head towards Mt. Hakobe, since that was where the war took place. Do you know if the vampire bats are still where you're at?' 'Yeah, they're getting these 'preparations' done or somethin' like that.' 'Damn... well, do you know where you're at?' 'No... I'm in some sort of cave, but I can't see squat in this place at all!' '…...' 'Gray?' 'Yeah... I'm just gonna have to just go in and find you.' 'Gray... I miss you. Come and find me soon, 'kay?' 'I know that, flame head. I'll try and find you soon. I gotta go now, before Erza punches me. '...Alright.' _Before Gray left Natsu, he mentally gave him a hug, knowing that he needed one. Natsu felt the comfort of Gray's arms hug him, and Natsu gave a small smile. _'Gray... I love you so much...'_ he thought to himself, not knowing if Gray was still there or not.

'_I love you too, Natsu.'_ Gray thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes to a guild who were waiting for him to get a move on and an Erza that was centimeters from punching Gray's face square in the nose. Gray frantically yelled, "Erza! I'm up, I'm Up! Please don't hurt me!" Gray put his hands up as defense if needed. Erza stopped a centimeter from the bridge of Gray's nose. She got up from the sitting position and said, "Good. It looks like Gray's up. Now we can go." "Gray! Get a move on, before we leave you in the dust!" Happy yelled. Gray's eye slightly twitched._ 'Damn cat... he can be so annoying sometimes...'_ "Yeah, I'm coming..." Gray got up and started walking towards the rest of the guild, still without a shirt. Erza threw a black t-shirt towards Gray. "Erza, what's this for?" "You don't expect to go into Mt. Hakobe and sneak in to find Natsu with half of you body exposed, do you?" Gray looked down and saw that his white polo shirt from this afternoon was gone. "Holy shit! Where the fuck did I put my shirt?!" Gray yelled as he jumped a feet or two into the air and quickly put on the t-shirt. Everybody laughed and turned towards the exit of the guild hall, now that Gray had a shirt on. "This is the time we've waited for, everyone. It's time to finish off the vampire bats and rescue Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "YEAH!" the whole guild yelled as they all walked out of the Fairy Tail guild hall towards Mt. Hakobe, where another battle between the vampire bats and the wizards of Fairy Tail is about to take place.

That's the end of chapter 2! Please review and I hope you guys look forward to chapter 3!


	3. Finding Natsu

Hi guys I'm back with chapter 3! Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing to this fanfic. Now, before we start Chapter 3, here are a few things that need to be said...

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning yaoi(boyxboy) is contained in here. If you don't like, please don't read. Thank you.

There may be some grammar mistakes in this chapter. I apologize if there are any.

Rated T for occasional swearing

**DISCLAIMER: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot and the vampire bats belong to me.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **I would like to specially thank zakky492, HappytheExceed, darkhuntressxir, and of course, my good friend Mrs. Soul Evans for reviewing, and I would also like to thank all that followed my story. I didn't think this would be that good... Thank you all, so ssoooo much! *Formally bows many times*

Now... Enjoy the next chapter to War Of The Vampire Bats!=)

Chapter 3: Finding Natsu and Encountering the Angry Vampire Bats

After 3 hours of walking nonstop, the Fairy Tail guild had finally reached Mt. Hakobe. "All right... I'm going in." Gray said, getting impatient and wanting to find Natsu as quickly as possible. As he started to leave, Makarov said, "Wait, Gray. Take Erza with you." "Why?" Gray asked, feeling a little scared now. "Why? Is there a problem, Gray?" Erza asked, her stare darkening by the second. "N-no! No problem at all, Erza!" Gray said, wishing Natsu was with him now, so then the duo could do the "Aye sir!" gig they always do when Erza's around. "Good. Now, if you're ready, let's go, Gray." "Aye!" Gray instinctively said, still very scared of Erza right now. Lucy's sweat dropped_. 'There's Happy #2...Gray, come back safely with Natsu...'_ Lucy thought as Makarov said, "Everyone, let's hide behind those small hills over there." Makarov pointed toward the small hills that were close by to the base of Mt. Hakobe. The others ran and hid behind the hills as Erza and Gray ran into Mt. Hakobe to find Natsu.

**Erza and Gray, running in Mt. Hakobe...**

** "**Gray, do you know anything about Natsu's whereabouts?" Erza asked as the duo ran deeper inside the mountain, thankful for bringing flashlights, because if they didn't, then they'd be trying to find somebody in the dark. "No... He said that it's pitch black in there, but he thinks he's in a cave of some sorts. Does that give you any ideas where he is?" Gray said. Something popped into Erza's head from a long time ago. "Gray, I know where he is! He's in the very back of the base of the mountain!" "Really? Let's go!" Hearing this, Gray picked up his pace and left Erza in the dust. "Gray! You little-" Erza smiled to herself, thinking, _'Ahhh, young love. Good thing I have this...' _Erza pulled out a video camera as she started catching up with Gray.

**Natsu's "prison cell" in the back of Mt. Hakobe...**

"Aaaargh! Why can't I break from these freaking ropes? Dammit!" Natsu yelled as he once again failed to break free from the ropes that bound his hands and ankles. "Naaatsuuu? Are you here? Damn... where could he be...?" Natsu instantly recognized that voice that was coming towards him. "Gray! I'm over here!" Gray heard his boyfriend's voice and instantly ran towards that direction. Gray lit the flashlight towards his direction and saw the pink haired dragon slayer, flinching because of the sudden light, but smiling because he is seeing his Ice make boyfriend once again. "Natsu! Are you ok?" Gray got to the cave and squatted to Natsu's height, as he was sitting with his legs towards his chest. "Yeah... I just can't break free from these ropes..." Gray looked down and saw the ropes that bound his pink haired boyfriend. _'These are magic restraint ropes... So that's why Natsu couldn't free himself. But I wonder...'_ Gray wanted to test a theory he had. He placed his hand on top of the ropes that bound Natsu and concentrated. The ropes froze up, and Gray used the back pf the flashlight to shatter the ropes. "Gray you did it!" "It looks like it worked..." Gray did the same thing to the ropes on Natsu's ankles, and then he was free. "All right! I'm free!" Natsu jumped into the air and landed on his raven haired boyfriend, who in return hugged him back. The flashlight dropped to the ground, forgotten about by the boys. They gazed into each others eyes and they closed the space in between them in an everlasting kiss. They haven't kissed each other in a while, so they had to make it last. Gray brought Natsu closer to himself, deepening the kiss. It would've gone on for some time, but the two of them needed air. They were about to break the kiss when Erza cleared her throat and said, "I know that you two haven't done anything like that for awhile now, but if we don't leave now, the vampire bats will kill us before we have the chance to kill them ourselves." Natsu and Gray jumped at the sudden voice that was talking to them and pulled away immediately, blushing as red as a tomato. "E-Erza! D-don't scare us like that!" Natsu yelled, unable to get rid of his blush. Gray quickly composed himself and told Natsu, "She's right, Natsu. We have to get out of here now, before the vampire bats get to us." "Ok..." Natsu answered. Gray grabbed Natsu's hand, and the trio ran out of Mt. Hakobe.

**Erza and her thoughts as she runs out to where the other guild members are at...**

As the three of them ran towards the opening of Mt. Hakobe, Erza couldn't help but smile on the inside. _'Yes! Mission complete! Just wait until I show Lucy this!'_ Erza recorded the whole incident between Natsu and Gray. Of course, they didn't hear her because she's that good. She was debating whether or not to use this footage to blackmail them or not, but that would have to wait, because they were already outside of Mt. Hakobe.

**Marcus, Maria, and the other vampire bats in Mt. Hakobe, completing their preparations for Natsu...**

"Ahh... Finally finished with things over here, Maria." Marcus said, stretching his back. Even though he was a vampire bat, he needs to stretch every once in awhile. "I'm done with things over here, onii-chan!" Maria replied cheerfully. "Then the preparations are complete. Now to retrieve the sacrifice." "Ok! I'll do that!" Maria said. She went over to the cave-like cell Natsu was in and saw that Natsu was gone. "Ahhhhh! Onii-chan! The sacrifice is gone!" Maria yelled as she started crying. This was the day all of the surviving vampire bats were waiting for, and the person that they needed to start their revenge was gone.

Marcus immediately ran over to where Maria was and also saw that their sacrifice was gone, and the only thing that remained were the magic restraining ropes they had put on his hands and ankles. "Damn those Fairy Tail bastards! They're gonna pay! Maria! Call the others!" Marcus was outraged now and he wanted to kill something, preferably the Fairy Tail members. "R-right!" Maria controlled her sobs and ran to tell the others of what recently happened.

**Natsu, Gray, and Erza reuniting with the rest if the guild...**

Finally the trio got out of Mt. Hakobe and reunited with the other Fairy Tail members. "Naaaaatsuuuuu!" Happy yelled as he flew himself into his best friend's arms, crying his eyes out. "I was worried that you wouldn't come back!" "Happy... Sorry I worried you like that." Natsu pulled the flying cat into a tight embrace. _'Thank goodness you're safe, Natsu.' _Lucy thought as she wiped away a tear. "Natsu!" "You ok?" "Thank goodness you're safe!""Yo mina! Sorry to worry you guys!" Everybody was relieved that Natsu was alive and safe, and they even forgot about the vampire bats. That was, until the vampire bats started circling around them. The Fairy Tail members heard the wings of the vampire bats flap and they looked up, a little surprised. "They found out already!" Makarov swore under his breath as he tried to think of a plan to attack them. It was only sunset, and the vampire bats are weakest at night if they used their Repel Magic. "What should we do?" "We have to stall them, but how?" All the Fairy Tail members were all thinking of a plan, when Natsu said, "Just leave them to me! I'll squash them like I did to the others 5 years ago!" He cracked his knuckles and was about to attack them, when Erza and Gray simultaneously yelled, "No Natsu! They'll kill you!" Natsu froze in his place and turned to them and tried to protest. "But-" "No buts, Natsu. Let us take care of these ones. You did more than enough back then." Erza said with a little smile, as she equipped her sword. "Yeah, flame head. Let us do the the work this time." Gray smiled as he looked at the dragon slayer, who was now blushing. "... Fine. Just don't die, Ice block." "Like hell I will." Gray replied.

As Natsu ran towards Mira and Makarov, Marcus yelled, "All you members of Fairy Tail. Hand over Natsu Dragneel over to us, and your lives will be spared." "No! We won't! Natsu's a dear friend of ours, and we won;t let you kill him!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah! That's right!" The others yelled in unison. "Oh, is that so? Then die in front of him!" Marcus replied. "Like we're gonna let you do that!" Erza yelled. "We'll defeat you like we did to your parents 5 years ago!" Gray yelled, and the others yelled back to back up their points. "Well, lets see about that... Vampire bats... ATTACK!" Marcus yelled and they swooped down, aiming for the Fairy Tail members. "Everyone! Don't give up! Fight to the very end, and defeat these beings that threaten the human population! FIGHT FOR FIORE, MY COMRADES! AND ATTACK!" Makarov yelled, and the War Of The Vampire Bats II began.

That was the end of chapter 3! Please review and I hope you guys will look forward to the next chapter of War Of The Vampire Bats!=)

PS: I'm thinking of making some oneshots for NatsuxGray/ GrayxNatsu, so if there are any requests for one, let me know and I'll get back to you=) Of course I'll finish this fanfic first, but if there are any requests, I'll work on them right after this is done! Thanks! ^.^

PPS: If people are curious to what Erza's gonna do to Natsu and Gray after, please review if there should be an epilogue chapter for that. I would greatly appreciate it if you told me what you guys want for the ending!


	4. The Second Vampire Bat War

Hi mina! I'm back with the next chapter of War Of The Vampire Bats! I'm so sorry it took a little longer than usual to post! I had herds of homework to do and school to go to, not to mention all of the extracurricular activities I have to go to. So... To make it up to you this is a longer chapter. But first... a few announcements.

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning there is yaoi(boyxboy) included in this, so if you don't like, please don't read.

I apologize for any grammar mistakes there may be in this chapter. Please understand and enjoy=)

Rated T for occasional swearing.

**DISCLAIMER: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own this plot, and the vampire bats.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **I would like to personally thank my reviewers: the guest, darkhuntressxir, zakky492, and of course, my friend Mrs. Soul Evans. Thank you all for reading this fanfic of mine. I really appreciate the support.=)

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Like in the last chapter, I will say it again. I am taking NatsuxGray and GrayxNatsu requests for oneshots. If there are any requests, let me know and I will work on it after this is done.

Now... Enjoy chapter 4 of War Of The Vampire Bats!

Chapter 4: The Second Vampire Bat War And The Second Kidnapping

Booms and crashes echoed all over Mt. Hakobe as vampire bat and wizard clashed in an all out battle. Alzack and Bisca used their Guns Magic and sent a couple vampire bats flying. Cana threw a tarot card and hit a vampire straight in the face. The pain was to much for the vampire bat fell down holding his head in his hands. Lucy decided to join in the fight as well. She pulled out one of her golden celestial keys and yelled, **"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"** Cancer came out with his crab siccors and turned to Lucy. "Is there something you want me to do, Baby?" "Cancer! Give these vampire bats a well deserved hair cut!" Without any objections, Cancer jumped and cut everywhere, leaving a trail of fallen vampire bats with bald and shiny heads. Erza cut down a vampire bat and turned to Lucy. "...That still bothers me. You own this celestial spirit, and yet he calls you 'Baby'... does that not bother you?" "E-Erza! Behind you!" Lucy yelled. A vampire bat was right behind Erza, swooping down as if to kill her. Without looking back, Erza swung her right fist backwards, slap/punching the vampire bat square on the nose. "O-oww..." The vampire bat mumbled as he slowly fell down. "Now... Did you say something, Lucy?" Erza looked at Lucy and Lucy's sweat dropped. "O-oh. Nothing! I didn't say anything!" "Oh. I see." Erza turned around and requipped into her Knight Armor. She took flight and started taking some of the vampire bats down from the air.

It may seem that Fairy Tail was winning right now, but Marcus's plan was already working. This was just the beginning of the war, and Marcus said to himself, '_I guess it's about time now... Fairy Tail, get ready for your worst nightmare! Hahahahaha!'_

Makarov was looking at how the battle was doing so far, and he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. This war was going in their favor a little much. _'Do they have something up their sleeve? Are we actually winning? This doesn't seem right...'_

Gray took down a whole swarm of vampire bats with his Ice Make: Hammer. _'Yosh! Looks like things are looking good so far... But can we keep this going on forever?'_ Gray thought. As soon as he said that, every vampire bat that was taken down by any of the Fairy Tail members all rose from the ground they once were lying from. "Crap! What do they have up their sleeve now?!" Gray yelled in anger. In all of his anger, he took off the black t-shirt. "What is this?!" Lucy yelled as the whole guild looked around, dumbstruck by what was happening at that moment. "Haha! Fairy Tail members: What you are going to experience will be the beginning of your suffering!" Marcus yelled. All of the vampire bats attacked, but this time, it was all magical spells the Fairy Tail members used to attack _them_. "Ahh!" Explosions appeared everywhere, pushing Fairy Tail members back one by one. "What is this?!" Makarov yelled as he saw his dear members go down.

Natsu looked around. Everywhere he saw some of his friends on the ground, unconscious and wounded. _'Mina... They're all fighting to protect me from being the vampire bat's first sacrifice, but they'll all die! I won't let that happen! I can't let my friends and the people I love die for me!'_ Natsu started to leave, when his flying friend stopped him by grabbing onto his white crops with his paw. "Natsu... Please... Don't go. If you die, then all of this would be for nothing!" Happy cried, looking at the pink haired dragon slayer with tears streaming down his face. "Happy... Don't worry. I won't let them kill me. I promise." Natsu gave Happy a small reassuring smile, and the blue flying cat reluctantly let go. "A-aye... Beat these jerks up for me." Happy gave Natsu a teary smile. "Of course I will!" Natsu said with his signature grin.

Natsu ran towards the battlefield as a certain Ice Make mage got up holding his wounded arm and yelled, "No Natsu! Don't go!" "Don't stop me, Gray. I know what I'm doing, and I won't let you guys get hurt for something I have to do alone." Natsu yelled back as he went towards the swarm of vampire bats. "So, are you finally going to give up, Natsu Dragneel?" Marcus cockily said, thinking, _'Victory is ours, Mom, Dad. Watch me from above as you see the person who killed you die by my hands!'_ Natsu looked up to Marcus and said, "Quite the opposite, you son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did to my friends you asshole!" "Oh, is that so? You against all of us? I'd like to see you try." Marcus said with a smirk on his face. "Take this! **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" Natsu yelled as he jumped and hit a couple of vampire bats with a fiery and bright attack. "AHHHHH! That hurts!" That vampire bats yelled in pain as the two that got hit fell to the ground, never to come back up. Slowly, one by one, all the injured Fairy Tail members got up, now realizing it was night time, meaning that the vampire bats are at their weakest state, and they could actually win the battle. "It's night time... And we can win this war! Everyone! Use anything you have that will sting their eyes and attack! We can't just let Natsu do all the work!" Erza yelled, as she requipped back to her usual armor and grabbed her flashlight. "Right!" Alzack and Bisca yelled, requipping their guns to their newest edition of guns, the Firework Guns. The duo took aim, and they locked onto a couple of vampire bats. "Target: lock on! Ready... GO!" They pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit the vampire bat, which in return, turned into a stinging firework for the other vampire bats. Erza jumped onto a vampire bat and put the flashlight in front of its eyes. It yelled out in pain, and Erza sliced the vampire bat. Everyone did what they could with whatever they had that could possibly hurt the vampire bats.

After 10 minutes of this, the only vampire bats remaining were Marcus and Maria. Natsu faced them, panting slightly. _'I don't think I have a whole lot of magic energy left, but I have to do what I can!'_ He was going to attack them head on, when he was stopped by some familiar voices. "You didn't possibly think that you could do this on your own, did you? Flame head." "Yeah! We're supposed to be your friends, and yet you go running into the battlefield on your own. Did you not care about what we were all thinking, Natsu?" "Aye! What were you thinking, you idiot?" "We are always here for you, as a friend and as a teammate. We will fight alongside you, even if it means death." Natsu turned around, only to see his teammates smiling brightly. They all had wounds everywhere, but they were completely unfazed to any of the damage it might've given them.. "Gray... Lucy... Happy... Erza... Yeah! What was I thinking?" Natsu flashed a goofy grin. "You obviously weren't thinking about anything, you idiot." Gray simply said, still wondering how he ever fell in love with a brainless idiot like Natsu. "Heh heh... Sorry Mina! Let's go kick some vampire bat ass together!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled, except for Happy, who said "Aye!" instead and the whole team ran together to fight the final battle of the Second War Of The Vampire Bats: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy Vs. Marcus and Maria.

Natsu and the rest of his team started walking towards the sibling vampire bats. Erza requipped

into her Samurai Requip, revealing a female wizard wearing red pants with yellow flames holding onto

twin swords, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Lucy pulled a golden celestial key and yelled,** "Open!**

**Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"** A bright light surrounded the mountain as the celestial spirit Taurus appeared

before everyone. "Miss Lucy, you're still looking goood." Taurus said to Lucy. "That's not the problem at

the moment, Taurus! Right now, we have to defeat a couple of vampire bats!" Lucy quickly said, still

not understanding why the strongest celestial spirit she had was the most perverted one yet. Happy left the

group and took flight to help with the visual aid. Gray's hand started to freeze up, and Natsu ignited a

flame in his hand. "Maria... It's the time to fight the people who killed our parents. Are you ready?" Marcus asked his younger sister as they got ready to fight. "Of course I'm ready, onii-chan! I've waited for this day for so long, we have to do it. For Mom and Dad!" Maria said. "Ok then. Come on!" "Right!"

Maria and Marcus dove down towards Natsu and the others. "Mina... Lets get these sons of bitches!"

Natsu yelled as he started running towards the diving vampire bats. "YEAH!" The others yelled and they

all charged into the battle.

Natsu jumped towards Marcus and yelled, **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu threw the punch

and Marcus dodged it with ease. Gray then came up from behind Natsu and started doing some some

complex hand signs, yelling, "**Ice Make: Lance!**" The ice flew and attacked Marcus, momentarily

paralyzing him because of the cold ice "Erza! Go!" Gray yelled, moving out of the way for Erza.

"Right!"Erza jumped and swung her sword in her right hand to cut Marcus down. As she did, his younger

sister dived towards him and pushed them to safety. "You ok, onii-chan?" Maria looked at her older

brother, who was still a little shocked due to the cold of Gray's previous attack. "Yeah... Thanks,"

Marcus replied. Lucy looked at how the battle was going, and saw that as long as the sister is there,

then the others will never be able to attack their leader._'Maybe if I take down the sister, then the others_

_may have a chance...I won't know unless I try!'_ Lucy thought. "All right! Taurus, let's go!" she yelled and

she ran into the battle, her bull spirit running right behind her.. She grabbed her rope that was hooked onto

her belt and jumped. She whipped her arm and attacked Maria with hopes that it would immobilize

her. The rope reached it's destination, as Maria's leg was now caught in Lucy's rope. "Taurus! Now!"

Lucy yelled, as Maria tried to free her leg from Lucy's rope. "Ugh! Let me go! Onii-chan! Help me!"

Marcus couldn't hear her though. He was busy keeping the other 3 wizards at bay. Still unable to break

free, she was wide open to Taurus' attack. Taurus grabbed his ax and jumped. He sliced downwards,

slicing Maria across her chest. "AHHHH!" Maria scream and fell to the ground. Hearing her scream,

Marcus escaped from the clutches of Natsu, Gray, and Erza and immediately went to Maria, who was

already on the floor, barely breathing. "Maria! You have to hang in there! Don't die on me here!"

Marcus couldn't suppress his tears from falling. Maria slowly turned her head towards her older brother

and gave him a soft smile. "Don't cry, onii-chan. I wasn't...strong enough.. to fight for our family's

revenge... I-it's all up to you...onii...-cha-!" Maria coughed up blood as the wound across her chest

poured out more blood. "Maria! Don't say anything! You'll get past this! You have to!"Marcus placed his

hands over the wound to try and suppress the blood, but it was coming out like a river. With tears

welling up in her eyes, Maria said, "It's too late... onii-chan... I-i'm sorry..." Her eyes fluttered closed,

forcing the tears to fall, and her head fell. "Maria?" "..." "Maria?! Open your eyes!" Marcus gently

pushed his sister back and forth, hoping she'd get up. Maria still didn't respond. "NOOOO!" Marcus

cried as he hugged his younger sister for the last time. Slowly he rose from his spot, and thought,

_'Maria...I will take revenge for you, and Mom and Dad! I'll show these Fairy Tail bastards who they're_

_dealing with!'_

Lucy rejoined with the rest of her team, and they all looked at Marcus. He had a very murderous

stare and the only thing that popped into their heads were: Shit just got serious. "You bastards! I'll make

you pay for killing Maria!" Marcus roared. "Lucy, get out of here." Natsu said. "No! I won't leave you

guys to do this by yourselves!" Lucy yelled. "You have to go! I know you were trying to help us, but if

you don't get outta here, you'll get killed by this jerk!" Natsu countered. "I'm not going to leave

you like this!" Lucy wasn't going to back down. "Happy!" "Aye, sir!" Happy came down to Natsu's call.

"Take Lucy and join the others. "Aye!" Happy grabbed Lucy's shirt and took flight. "Natsu!" Lucy

called in protest as Happy flew over to where the other members were. "This is for your sake, Lucy..."

Happy told Lucy with tears in his eyes. "He's trying to protect a friend from danger, even if it means

fighting this jerk by himself..." "Happy..." Lucy looked down and thought, _'Natsu... Gray... Erza..._

_Please defeat that son of a bitch and come back safely... I believe you can do it!'_

"Sorry, Lucy... If I didn't do that, then I'm afraid you'd get killed by this bastard." Natsu softly said

as Lucy was taken by Happy. "Natsu... You didn't do anything wrong. You were just protecting a friend."

Gray said reassuringly to his pink haired boyfriend. "That's right. You were protecting one of your

nakama from harm." Erza said. "Gray... Erza..." "Now, if you don't mind, let's take down this vampire

bat before he kills us. Now that his sister's dead, he's not thinking clearly. And the first thing on his mind is

killing us." Gray said, kind of matter of factly. "How can you say that calmly Gray?! He could actually

kill us and you're just enjoying the fight without your freakin' shirt on!" Natsu vented towards his raven

haired boyfriend. "Huh?" Gray obviously didn't know that he discarded the piece of clothing a long time

ago, and he looked down. What stared back at him was a bare chest. "It never fails! Why?!" Gray

frantically tried to look for the t-shirt, only to fail. "Hah! Serves you right, Mr. Exhibitionist!" "What did

you call me, slanty eyes?" Gray got face to face with Natsu. "You heard what I said, droopy eyes!" Natsu

countered back, glaring at his boyfriend. They may be going out, but their battles and insults will never

end.

While they were going on and on insulting each other, Erza was developing a very severe

headache. _'Those two...'_ Finally, she snapped. "WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK

UP?! WE COULD ACTUALLY DIE AND HERE YOU GUYS ARE, ARGUING LIKE ANY OTHER

DAY!" Her glare was deadly as she looked at the boys. They immediately stopped and instinctively

hugged each other. "A-aye Erza!" The boys simultaneously said, hoping they could live another day. Erza

softened her glare and looked away. "Good. Now we are the same page," she said. Natsu and Gray

sighed in relief and they all focused towards Marcus once again.

Marcus was beyond pissed. He just lost Maria, and now his whole family was gone. He spread his

wings and took flight. _'I have to do it now. For Maria... For Mom and Dad as well. Natsu Dragneel, get_

_ready to die as the sacrifice to the Lord of the Vampire Bats!'_ Marcus swooped down towards the trio. "Get

ready! He's attacking!" Erza yelled, tightening her grip on her twin swords. The boys listened to the

requipping wizard and armed themselves with their magical abilities. Without warning, Marcus quickly

aimed for Natsu and grabbed him by the back of his vest with his claws once again. "Fuck! Not agai-"

Natsu yelled as his motion sickness kicked in. "NATSU!" Erza and Gray looked at Marcus, who was

taking Natsu to a place in Mt. Hakobe again. "Gray... Erza..." Natsu slowly said as the motion sickness

got worse. His eyes slowly closed as he was taken to the sacrifice area by Marcus.

"NATSU!" Gray and Erza yelled as they saw the dragon slayer be taken away by Marcus. "Shit!

We have to find him fast, before he gets killed!" Gray was getting more worried by the second. "We will

find him. Don't worry," Erza said, gently putting a hand on Gray's shoulder after putting her swords in a

safer place. "Thanks, Erza," Gray said, feeling a little better. "Now, lets find Natsu again and finish this

war. It's been going on long enough." Erza said. "Yeah. Let's!" Gray said and started running towards Mt.

Hakobe once again. "Gray! Don't you dare leave me in the dust again!" Erza yelled as she caught up

with Gray. "Keep up with me and you won't get lost." Gray said and he received a punch on his arm from

the red headed wizard. "Ow!" Gray stopped running and rubbed the part of the arm that was hit, knowing

a bruise was going to form. "We aren't getting anywhere when you're not running, Gray." Erza was waiting

for Gray to stop acting like a kid and save their friend(boyfriend for Gray). "Wait up! I'm coming!" Gray

finished his "Girly moment" and started running back into Mt. Hakobe, thinking, _'We'll save you again_

_Natsu! You can count on that, so don't you dare die on me you idiot!'_

That was the end of chapter 4. Again I'm sorry that I updated so late. I'll try to be a little quicker for the

next chapter, but STAR Testing is next week for my school, so it may be a little late again. Please review,

and I hope you guys look forward to chapter 5!=)


	5. Final Showdown!

Hey, Guys, This Is Mrs. Soul Evans. I'm Just Helping Yolanda With The Uploading Since Her Computer Is Currently Not Working. ^^ Yolanda Would Like To Apologize For Not Uploading; She Got Mad At Her OC And Is Having Life Problems And Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..:) So Here's The Next Chapter!

**WARNING**: This fanfic is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning there is yaoi contained in this fanfic. If this is uncomfortable for you, then please don't read. Thank you.

**DISCLAMER**: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. I only own this plot.

I'm sorry for any possible errors in this chapter. Please try to comprehend what is happening and enjoy the story=)

**SPECIAL THANKS**: To Darkhuntressxir, HappytheExceed, Zakky492, Secret, And The Metallic Blue Otaku. Also, To The Guest, If You're Reading, She Hopes You Like The Way She Did The Request. ^^ And A Humongous Thanks To The Metallic Blue Otaku For The Advice (: She'll Try To Use It.

Chapter 5: Final Showdown! Gray Vs. The Lord Of The Vampire Bats!

Natsu's eyes shot open. 'Where am I?' he thought, looking around. The cave was dimly lit with only a small fire lighting the room. Natsu then realized he was kidnapped again. "Dammit! Why did they kidnap me again?!" Natsu yelled out very loudly, steam escaping from his head. In this fit of anger, he also realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"What's going on here? I can't move!" He looked at his arms to see that his wrists were tied to a wooden plank, his arms outstretched from his sides. His ankles were tied to another wooden plank that supported Natsu's back. He was prepared to be crucified.

"I have to get outta here! and fast!" Natsu tried to burn the ropes off with his fire, but the vampire bats were smart and bound him with more magic restraining ropes. Natsu cursed under his breath as he tried to slip his fingers past the ropes on his left hand to try and grab a sharp object that was hidden inside his black wristband.

"Almost there..." Natsu miraculously got his fingers past the ropes and almost had the sharp object in reach, until he heard a couple of voices coming his way.

"You've done well, Marcus. Your parents would be proud of you for the deeds you've been doing for this war."

"My Lord, thank you!"

The two voices stopped in front of Natsu, eyes examining the human in front of them.

"So this is the person? He's Natsu Dragneel?" The vampire lord asked Marcus. His figure was terrifying, even for Natsu. (More like disgusting...) This "lord" reached a height of 6 feet with wings that spanned to 10 feet. His black hair was very messy and about shoulder length with layers. His black emotionless eyes stared at Natsu, as if it were searching for something.

"Yes, my Lord. This person is Natsu Dragneel." Marcus replied, bowing to his Lord. "But, if I may ask, why did you want to personally see him, and not kill him like we usually do for the other sacrifices?" Marcus didn't understand. This pink haired human was just another human to Marcus, but to to his lord, this human was something more important than that.

"You see, Marcus, this human was the son of the great dragon Igneel. That means that he has Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It would be such a waste to kill somebody with that kind of magic without taking it first. With that kind of magic, we could start world domination!" The lord slowly approached Natsu as he explained it ro Marcus.

"Ah... I see..." Marcus said disappointed. He really wanted to kill the bastard himself to avenge his family's deaths.

The lord stopped inches away fron Natsu. "Don't be disappointed, Marcus. After I'm done with this, you can do whatever you want to him," the Lord replied, his long nail slowly trailed down Natsu's face. The Fire Mage shuddered at the action. "Take your filthy hands off of me!" Natsu yelled at the lord. "Now why should I, son of Igneel? You're my hostage. meaning I can do whatever I want to do with you." Then, the vampire bat lord suddenly grabbed Natsu's face with his hands, sharp nails cutting into the pink haired mage's face. "Like this!" The vampire lord crashed his lips onto the Fire Mages'. Natsu tried to break free of the kiss, but it was useless. With him bound, the vampire bat lord could do whatever he wanted with him and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, Natsu felt very weak. 'My magic energy! It's leaving me...' The vampire lord would've taken all of what Natsu had left, but he was interrupted by a couple of people, yelling, "LET NATSU GO!" The lord broke the kiss and turned around to see a raven haired and a red head at the opening of the cave they were currently in.

"Gray! Erza! You guys came!" Natsu beamed. "Natsu! We're going to save you!" Gray yelled. "My Lord, I will assist in this battle," Marcus said, running out of the cave past Erza and Gray. Erza quickly turned around. "Why you! Get back here! Gray! I'll go after Marcus. You finish off this lord and rescue Natsu."

"Right..." Gray replied as Erza ran out of the cave to go after Marcus. "My my, who do we have here?" the lord asked. Gray got into a fighting position and said, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I'm going to rescue my boyfriend from the likes of YOU!"

"Ahh, so you're his boyfriend? Well I'll let him see you die in front of him!" the lord charged towards Gray.

'Gray, don't die on me!' Natsu thought as The lord of the vampire bats and Natsu's Ice Make boyfriend clashed into a heated battle.

The Ice Make mage and the lord of the bats met in the middle with a punch that caused a blast of wind to emerge from the cave. Gray tried to land a side kick onto the lord, but the lord grabbed the raven's leg and threw him to the ground. A surge of pain spread throughout Gray's body. He quickly got up despite the pain and did some complex hand signs.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled. The ice flew towards the vampire bat lord, but he outstretched his wings and took flight. Gray did some more hand signs and yelled "Ice Make: Cannon!" He pulled the trigger and it hit the lord in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing into the roof of the cave they were in.

Pieces of the roof crumbled, and a couple of the pieces hit Natsu on the head. Natsu was **. "Dammit Gray! You're supposed to hit the vampire lord! Not him then ME!" With that remark Gray started to get ** off as well. "Well at least I'm saving YOUR sorry little ** from getting killed, flame head!" Gray countered. They went back and forth for what seemed like 10 minutes, forgetting the vampire bat lord completely. That was, until they heard an evil laugh.

"Heh heh... Is that all you got, Ice boy? I don't even have to use my full power on you." "**... What do I do now?" Gray mumbled to himself. "Well, to be kind, I'll finish you off with your boyfriend's magic powers. "Fire Dragon Roar!" The vampire bat lord shot fire from his mouth. "Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled. The shield barely protected him from getting burned.

The shield crumbled after the fire shot vanished and Gray got down to one knee, panting. He was almost out of magic energy due to the battle outside Mt. Hakobe, but he wasn't even close to finishing him off. The vampire bat lord smirked. "So, you want to play some more, eh? Fine. Let's play." The raven shakily got up and said, "I won't stop until you're dead!" The two beings ran after each other once again.

Outside Mt. Hakobe, where Erza is...

The red headed mage turned around from her battlefield and shook off the blood that was on her twin swords. Marcus was lying on the floor, lifeless. Erza quickly ran to where the other guild-mates were.

"Erza! You're safe!" People said everywhere. "Erza... Where's Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked. "Natsu... He was kidnapped by the vampire bats again. And Gray is where Natsu is at, fighting the lord of the vampire bats." Erza said. "Gray-sama... Erza-san, where is this place you speak of? I have to help Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"No, Juvia. This is something Gray can handle. The problem is, does he have that(italic that)?" Erza replied. "Gray-sama..." the water user silently said, praying with all her might that the raven haired wizard was going to come back alive. "Warren, do you still have some magic energy?" Erza asked. "Yeah, I still have some. Why do you ask, Erza?" Warren asked. "I need to use your magic to telepathically talk to Gray. There is a way to kill the vampire bat lord, and he needs something to help him with that." "You got it, Erza!" Warren replied.

Inside Mt. Hakobe, with Gray, Natsu, and the vampire bat lord...

'Gray, can you hear me?' Gray's eyes widened. 'Erza! Is that you?' 'Yes. I'm talking to you telepathically via Warren. Do you have anything on you that's gives off a bright light, like a flashlight?' 'I think so... Why though?' 'I knew you'd forget... Vampires are sensitive to light! And right now the vampire bats are recovering their magic energy, leaving them vulnerable to any bright attacks. If it worked on the vampire bats, it should definitely work on the lord!' 'Ok... thanks, Erza!' 'You better come back alive, Gray.' 'I won't let this think kill me that easily!'

Erza's voice left Gray's head and he dodged an incoming punch from the lord. Gray did a couple backflips, leaving some space between himself and the vampire bat lord. He pulled an object from his pocket and charged towards the vampire bat.

"Take this, ugly lord!" Gray yelled. He turned the object on, and a bright light stung the lord's eyes. "AHHH! My eyes!" The vampire bat lord stumbled and fell down. His large hand broke Natsu's prison(whatever thingy? I don't know what to call it! )': ) "Ouch!" Natsu yelled as he fell hard onto the floor. With the sharp object he had, managed to cut the ropes on his left hand while Gray and the lord were fighting. Now that wood was broken thanks to the vampire bat lord, the pink haired mage rolled over to cut off the ropes on his right hand.

While Natsu was doing that, Gray gathered up all the magic energy he had left to make a icy spear. He walked towards the lord, saying, "You'll never be able to rule the world. The members of Fairy Tail will stop that from happening, even if it means losing our lives. Oh, and one more thing. Never mess with somebody's lover. Especially mine."

The raven struck the lord's heart with the spear, and the lord spoke no more. "It's finally over," Gray said with an exhausted sigh. Then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. "And I'm glad you're safe," Natsu said to his exhausted boyfriend. The raven haired mage grabbed the Fire mage's and smiled. "Heh, now at least you won't have to fly anywhere soon." "Hah, yeah..."

Gray let go of Natsu's arms and turned to face him. He lightly placed his hands onto Natsu's face and leaned towards him, closing the distance between them with a passionate kiss. The Fire mage kissed back and placed his hands on the Ice Make Mage's back. They slowly broke the kiss and Gray hugged Natsu and said, "I love you, Natsu." Natsu hugged back and replied, "I love you too, Gray."

They eventually let go of each other and started walking out of Mt. Hakobe, their hands interlocked.

The base of Mt. Hakobe, where the rest of the guild members are...

"Look! It's Natsu and Gray!" Levi pointed towards the base of the mountain. With the rising sun, the Fire and Ice Make mages slowly walked towards their other comrades and friends.

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy flew straight to Natsu at high speed, almost knocking him over. "Hey Happy..." Natsu hugged his flying friend who was starting to make a pool of tears around them. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Happy yelled. "I wouldn't go without saying goodbye to you, you know that." Happy controlled his sobs. "Y-yeah... I know."

Meanwhile, Gray was getting rained on. "GRAY-SAMAAAAAA! I almost thought I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face again!" Juvia cried, creating a flood of tears. "Ok, I get it Juvia. But can you please let go of me?" "NO! I WON'T!" Juvia clinged onto Gray a little tighter. "Can't... Breathe..." Gray passed out.

"Gray-sama?" the water user looked up to see a purple faced Gray. "Juvia, if you don't let go of Gray, he'll suffocate!" Lucy said. Juvia's look hardened into a very evil stare. "Why should I let you(italicized you) touch Gray-sama?!" Lucy's sweat dropped and she slowly raised her hands up. "O-ok, you can do that, Juvia." Right after the blonde celestial wizard went to hide behind Mira Jane, who was giggling at the chaos.

Natsu went over to the overcrowding area where Gray was at and saw that Juvia wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. The Fire Dragon Slayer walked towards the water user and forcefully tore her from Gray. After that he threw her to the crowding group. "NOOO! GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled. "Will you just shut the ** up and let Natsu take care of it? Or do I have to give you a beating for you to understand what I'm saying?" Erza asked Juvia with a dark stare. "Eep! I-I understand, E-Erza-san." Juvia said with a straight back. "Good." Erza's glare lightened as she faced the crowd.

Natsu checked to see if Gray was breathing, which was a no, thanks to Juvia. That left that(italisized). Slowly Natsu pinched Gray's nose and leaned in, passing air to him CPR style. All of the fangirls squealed at the fanservice, and Juvia cried.

After awhile, the raven coughed and asked, "Am I in heaven?" The pink haired mage chuckled, "No, baka. You're on Mt. Hakobe, with all our other comrades." Makarov cleared his throat and said, "Now if you're done, lets go home, my children." "YEAH!" Everyone yelled as they all walked away from Mt. Hakobe.


	6. Epilogue

Hey guys this is YolandaStargazer. Various people know about my current situation. I may not be able to publish stories as often, but I will try my best to!

This is the final chapter of War Of The Vampire Bats! Thank you to everybody who read this story of mine and reviewed. But before that, there are a few announcements...

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu story, meaning there is yaoi contained in this story. If this is not to your liking, please don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't have any ownership to any of this story except for my now dead vampire bats and the plot.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes there may be. Please try to comprehend what's happening and try to enjoy this chapter.

**SPECIAL THANKS:** I would like to thank my reviewers zakky492, darkhuntressxir, The Metallic Blue Otaku, and of course a million thanks to Mrs. Soul Evans for helping me post when my laptop is in limbo at the moment and I'm using the home computer for my posting...

And now, enjoy the last chapter of War Of The Vampire Bats!

** Epilogue: The Article**

A week has passed since the defeat of the vampire bats. Things were finally getting back to its normal self at Fairy Tail's guild hall. The busy hall all quieted though, when a certain blonde celestial wizard opened the front doors and yelled,

"Guys! Look at this!" In her hand was the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly.

Natsu, who was standing next to Gray in the middle of the hall, looked at her.

"What? It's only a new volume of Sorcerer's Weekly. I thought it was something more interesting than that..." he complained.

"You won't be complaining when you read this." Lucy walked to him at a quick pace. When she got close enough to him, she opened the magazine to a page that read,

'Special Exclusive: Fairy Tail's Secret Couple'

"What the-" the two mages leaned closer to the magazine to read the entire article.

"We all know the infamous guild Fairy Tail. They have immense power and they tend to go a little overboard on their requests sometimes, creating chaos for that fated place. But who would've thought that the greatest rivals in this guild was actually a couple? Yes people, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and Ice Make Mage Gray Fullbuster are a couple in a true romantic relationship. All around Magnolia, we see these two people fighting each other in a heated battle that only true friends could have. But that was just an illusion to fool all of us.

I had the honor of meeting the Queen of the Fairies, also known as Titania, Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet. She told me about a recent event that we didn't really know about. The next generation of the vampire bats came just last week for revenge. They for some reason, took the Fire Dragon Slayer as a 'sacrifice' for the lord of the vampire bats. What had my interest though, was what happened during the rescue mission. Erza-san was so kind and she gave us some very interesting pictures of some of the things I'm talking about.'

On the next page, the article continued, and various pictures of Natsu and Gray's cute moments were displayed here.

'The couple seems to do a lot of intimate things in secret, but their love for each other is true from what I can see... Fangirls, now is the chance for you all to get your fanservice! This is your yaoi/yuri reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly, Eileen Jackson. Catch you guys later!'

Natsu and Gray stared at the magazine in total shock. In slow robotic movements, they turned to the red haired mage.

"Why Erza?! What did we do to deserve this?!" Natsu asked, pointing to the article very furiously.

"Natsu! That's MY Sorcerer's Weekly volume! Stop trying to destroy it!" Lucy grabbed it and tried to get her volume back, but failed to do so. She was going against a dude that could burn her to a crisp if he wanted to, so of course she gave up.

"What did you do to deserve this, you ask? Well, you did sneak out of the team to 'take a walk...' And I specifically said that you all stay there until I found a good request for us to take on, but you all left. So I decided I would make you guys the center of attention while I could. This is your punishment for not obeying my orders and going on a date when I told you guys you couldn't date each other for awhile."

"EHHH! Why this though, Erza?" Gray was now pointing to the article, poking it very furiously.

"BOTH OF YOU DROP MY FUCKING ARTICLE THIS INSTANT!" Lucy yelled.

"Eep! Y-yes, Lucy!" The two boys dropped the article immediately so they could live another day. Lucy may be kind hearted, but when she's mad, she could be just as scary as Erza.

"Bad news guys! Reporters and a whole bunch of fangirls are outside the guild hall. They're asking for Natsu, Gray, and Lucy!" Loke was now inside the hall, looking exhausted and beat up.

"Oh dear, Loke! What happened to you?" Mira Jane went to the orange haired mage with a first aid kit.

"I was taking a walk and I just got back. All of the reporters and fangirls were already there. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear them... Anyways, those people didn't stop when I tried to get them to leave, and when they I told them that they weren't here, they slapped me, or they just trampled me over." Loke explained.

"Oh yeah! We got some soundproof items in the guild when we did some renovations on it, didn't we?" Mira Jane thought about it after she finished administering first aid to Loke.

"So basically we're stuck here for eternity or we could go face the music out there..." The blonde said to herself.

"Well, lets just get this over with. The sooner this is done, the better." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah... Let's go, Natsu." The raven grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand and they walked out the doors. Cameras and loud screams bombarded them.

"Look! It's Natsu and Gray!"

"They're sooo cute together~!

"Natsu, did you confess your feelings for Gray, or did Gray do it?"

"Natsu! Gray! Can I have your autograph?"

"Kyaa~ They're totally meant for each other! I mean, does anybody know people that have opposite everything and are in love with each other like this?"

"Guys, can you guys hug each other?"

"Forget hugging! I wanna see them kiss!"

"Yeah! KISS, KISS, KISS~!" various fangirls chanted, until a reporter saw Lucy.

"Look! It's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Lucy, is it true that you were once the heir to the Heartfilia family?"

"Lucy, did your dad approve of being a wizard?"

"How many Golden Gate keys do you have?"

"How do you take care of your skin? It's so soft!"

All these questions were making them tongue-tied and dizzy. They looked at each other and nodded.

"RUN!" the trio high tailed it away from the mob of people as fast as they could.

"LOOK! They're getting away!"

"Let's get them!"

The mob ran after the trio, and the guild hall was finally peaceful.

"That's your punishment for not letting me help you get stronger. Who knows, maybe one day we will meet a person much stronger than us, and we must get prepared for that if it ever happens." The red haired mage crossed her arms and leaned against the ledge of the door, watching the beautiful scenery of her teammates getting chased by reporters and fangirls.

"But, I guess that can wait." Erza gave a light chuckle as her teammate's yells echoed through Magnolia as the sun slowly set.

Finally! My story is complete!

Ok, so if people didn't get it, Lucy was punished by Erza as well. The secret of being a Heartfilia was her punishment, so that's why reporters were there.

I will now start some oneshots, hopefully you will all enjoy them.

I really apprectate you guys for reading this story. This is not really my genre, but I wanna give a whole spectrum of stories, so I gave it a shot.

Once again, thank you for reading WOTVB. R&R please!  
See you guys soon!  
YolandaStargazer


End file.
